


Head Start

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: Learning To Werewolf [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blowjobs, Knotting, M/M, as in legit human body and wolf body doing the do, humping, i warned you, porn with little plot, werewolf on human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Werewolves. If there was one scent Lance knew above all else, it was Werewolves. Being born from a werewolf father and a human mother Lanceknewwerewolves. So when he got to the Galaxy Garrison and smelled werewolf in his class his first thought was to make peace with the other wolf.Sure, Lance was only a half blood, and the closest to transformation he'd ever gotten was sharpened canines and claws during a full moon, but he was still wolf. As such, wolves should stick together. He left his family pack behind to come to the Garrison, maybe he'd be able to form a new pack here.





	Head Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning this is monster fucker sex.

Werewolves. If there was one scent Lance knew above all else, it was Werewolves. Being born from a werewolf father and a human mother Lance _knew_ werewolves. So when he got to the Galaxy Garrison and smelled werewolf in his class his first thought was to make peace with the other wolf.

Sure, Lance was only a half blood, and the closest to transformation he'd ever gotten was sharpened canines and claws during a full moon, but he was still wolf. As such, wolves should stick together. He left his family pack behind to come to the Garrison, maybe he'd be able to form a new pack here. 

So Lance followed his nose and found himself standing in front of the dark haired hotshot of his class, a total show off, but with mad skills. A good person to make pack with. Smiling wide Lance held his hand out to the other. “Keith, right? The name's Lance, I was hoping we could ta-“

“No thanks.” He didn’t even look over at Lance, his chin in his hand as he looked out the window. 

Lance bristled, his inner wolf growling in annoyance. How dare he blow him off like that. Letting his inner wolf further to the surface Lance tried again, hoping the scent of his wolf would help him. “Look I just want-“

Angry violet eyes turned towards Lance. “I don't.” Keith stood from his chair, moving around Lance and through the door. “I don’t need friends.”

Lance stared, jaw dropped as Keith walked away. “FINE YOU WANNA BE A LONE WOLF THEN I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER!”

He decided not to let on how much the rejection from his own kind hurt him. Instead forming a rivalry against the other wolf. Maybe if he showed him how great a half-blood can be he'd change his mind.

* * *

When Lance saw Shiro come back from Kerberos he was amazed, his insides swirling with butterflies, if he had a tail it would be wagging, because Lance had always had a celebrity crush on the pilot. So, when he saw Keith headed for the tent, Lance's inner wolf bristled. No way in hell was that asshole lone wolf going to come back into his life and beat him to saving his crush. 

No. Either they work together like Lance had wanted from the start, or Lance will do it without him.

Walking into the tent they were holding Shiro in Lance was startled by the overpowering smell of wolf filling the air. It was thick, making it hard for Lance to breathe, and bitter with fear. What would Keith be so scared of? 

They got Shiro back to Keith's shack and Lance, nauseous from the overpowering stench of distressed wolf, decided to go outside for a breath of fresh air. His confusion only growing when he walked the parameter of Keith's shack and didn't smell even one trace of a wolf marking it's territory. 

Lance forgot all about his confusion over Keith's weird wolf habits when Shiro held his hand out to him. He liked his name coming from Shiro's lips, hoped he could hear it more. Werewolf drama could wait, Lance had better things to do. Like get closer to Shiro. Much closer.

* * *

As they moved through space on the castleship Lance started to notice a few things, the scent of wolf was slowly filling every room, the whole castle smelling like the territory of a wolf more than willing to fight for his claim. But, he never smelled wolf on any of the people, not fully, there were traces, like small touches, but no one smelled like they _were_ wolf. Lance frowned, deciding to experiment he let his wolf come to the surface, rubbing his scent along one small pillow, then settling in to wait.

Unfortunately for Lance, waiting was boring, and before he knew it he was waking up on the couch with a crick in his neck and an ache in his spine. He sighs loudly, pushing up with a groan to look across the room at the chair he left the pillow on. It was gone, a new pillow set neatly in its place, smelling strongly of the same wolf that had claimed the entirety of the ship. 

Eyes wide Lance looks around the room for any sign of, well, _anyone_. When he comes back with no trace but the scent of wolf filling the air so much he couldn’t even track it he flung himself back on the couch, hands digging into his hair pulling lightly, and let his wolf out to growl out his frustrations. Purely out of spite he rubs his scent on the couch, freezing when his eyes settle on the reflective surface above him. 

_The cameras. The whole fucking castle has cameras!_

With renewed vigor Lance hops off the couch and rushes down the hall, keeping his wolf awake as he darts through the darkened halls, following his nose to the door to the green lion's hangar. Pidge would help him out.

He shakes his body, letting his wolf settle from their meager excuse for a hunt and presses open the door, casually strolling in and sending a wave up to Green before moving to the bright glow of screens in front of the lion's paws. 

“Hello, Lance.” Pidge doesn't even look up from her work, face straight as she moves from screen to screen tapping this and that. “I’m in the middle of something so I can't humor you in whatever it is you want.”

Pouting Lance looks over Pidge's head at the screens. “I just need you to set something up for me, I can do the rest.”

Her sigh is loud, but she stops typing, craning her head back to look up at Lance upside-down. “What do you want, Lance.”

“Can you tap me into the castle's cameras?” Lance tries for nonchalant but feels himself falling into desperation when Pidge's eyes narrow and she wordlessly turns back to her work. “Please?”

“I'm not going to help you spy on the princess, Lance. Give it up she's out of your league.” The tapping of keys resumes.

“Please, Pidge. I promise it has nothing to do with the princess. I just… noticed something weird and want to see if I can figure it out on my own.” Lance flops down on the ground, rubbing his head against Pidge's back, as an annoying plea, and also to spread his scent on her out of spite. “Please, Pidgeon. I'm beggin' ya.”

Pidge's sigh echoes loudly through the hangar as she moves away from the keys again. “Fine, give me your tablet.” Lance complies handing over his datapad and watching as Pidge links it up with the cameras around the castle. “Everything is labeled, don't use this against me, and if you do something perverted with it I will make you regret it.”

“Yes ma'am!” Lance mock salutes and Pidge shakes her head, turning back to her work. “Thanks Pidge, I owe you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved her hand over her head dismissively and Lance takes the hint, turning to the exit with a grin as he flicks through the different links up on his screen. He chuckles at the names, clearly translated over by Pidge from Altean as the one for the kitchen was _goo emporium_ and Keith's room is labeled ≤em≥desert shack. Flicking through the different names he finds _movie theater_ and deems that the room he was looking for and clicks the link, beaming when he sees the screen light up with the right room, the couch taking up most of the camera's view.  
He watches the screen for only a moment before fiddling with the controls, easily figuring out how to rewind them. He sets it for earlier that morning, then lets it fast forward at an even pace on his screen until he sees himself walk in. He let it go a little longer until he sees himself settle onto the couch then presses play, walking down the hall as he watches the screen, waiting.

Heading for his room he easily moves through the hall, years of texting and walking now being used to his advantage. Just as he reaches his door the view on his datapad fizzes out. “What?!” He startles, flailing and smacking at the screen, poking frantically. “No! No no no no no!! _come back!_ ”

Lance smacks his head against the door, pouting. Just as he's about to give up and try rebooting the datapad the screen turns back on. The video is of the same room, his own body sprawled on the couch sleeping, but in the chair the pillow he'd scented was gone, replaced with the new one he knew smelled of the other wolf. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

“Is something wrong with your door, Lance?” The voice startles him, causing him to drop the tablet to the ground with a clatter and whip around to stare wide eyed into amused brown eyes. “Did I scare you?”

Lance laughs awkwardly scurrying to pick up his datapad and hold its screen into his chest. “No! Of course not! I was just pretending to be startled, that’s all!” 

Shiro grins, raising a brow as he steps closer. “You should really work on keeping an eye on your surroundings, Lance. You never know who’s going to be hunting you.” His hand moves beside Lance’s body easily opening the door, leaving Lance to stumble backwards into his room. “Seems to be working now.”

“Ah… yup, clearly it is. Must have been stuck. Thanks Shiro.” Lance backs up to his bed slowly, watching as Shiro leans against his door frame crossing arms. “Did you… need something?”

Humming to himself Shiro shrugs, standing up straight again. “Nope, it seems I don't.” With a slight frown Shiro turns back to the hallway. “Do be more aware of your surroundings, Lance. I'd hate for something to happen to you.” 

Lance watchs Shiro leave with knit brows, confused about what was going on. He nearly forgets what he was doing trying to figure out the interactions, only the light from his tablet reminding him of his quest. His eyes shift down to the screen, still playing the footage from the same room, he rewinds it and hits play, not surprised in the least when he once again has a chunk of time with no view of the room. 

Sighing loudly Lance watches himself wake up, watches as his wolf marks the couch with their scent, then leave the room. His frown is prominent as he reaches up to flick off the tablet, his hand freezing as he catches movement on the screen. 

Shiro stands in the room, back to the camera as he stares down at the couch. His head tilts to the side as he leans over. It doesn’t take long before Shiro is standing up straight again, turning back towards the door, and the camera. Dark eyes move up, looking straight into the camera, flashing for just a moment before he walks out. 

Lance's blood freezes, he scrambles to rewind the feed, playing the part where Shiro exits of the room again, and again, and again. Pausing the video the last time on the exact scene he wants. Shiro stares up at the camera, an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes shining a bright, unnatural silver.

* * *

Lance knows the risk he's taking. Letting his wolf out, allowing it to change his scent and leave his mark throughout the castle. He knows it can be taken as a challenge to another wolf to mark in his territory. But, he can’t resist. At first it was just to confirm his theory, that all this time Shiro was the wolf and not Keith. Shiro must have just marked Keith with his scent when they were younger, easily done with just a simple hug, Lance could easily see it. But, he had to prove it.

The problem is almost every time he marks something with his scent and leaves to watch the cameras they would cut out, each time for about five minutes, and when they came back in the item would be gone, sometimes replaced with near identical items, other times the spot would just be left empty. It was getting frustrating, quite annoying really. So here he was, in a fit of annoyed rage, when he knows Shiro is training with Keith, leting his frustrations out in a not so smart way. 

Feeling the prickling thrill of his wolf under his skin Lance runs through the castle, smearing his scent on the walls, going into spare rooms and rolling on the beds, moving into the room Pidge dubbed their movie theater and smearing against every soft surface, even going into the kitchen and literally rolling down the table, and pressing himself into every chair. 

Satisfied he stretches, letting his wolf recede back into his consciousness, and heading for his room, a satisfied sway to his steps. Just as he reaches his room he hears it, the loud, inhuman growl echoing through the halls. Stifling down a whimper he quickly opens his door, slamming it shut behind him and flicking the locks on. With his back pressed to the metal of the door he listens, waiting, as the echo of claws tapping on the metal floor draws closer. 

“Paladins,” Allura’s voice echoes through the castle. “a creature from the planet Zylone has accidentally stumbled onto the ship. They are extremely territorial and will attack if they see you, but are also almost extinct. So rather than trying to fight or lure him away I ask that you remain where you are and lock the doors. I will be watching from the cameras, and will alert you as soon as I am sure it is safe.”

Lance's eyes jerk to his datapad, laying on its charger beside his bed. A loud huff comes through the crack under his door, a low growl as the figure sniffs at the crack. Scrambling Lance lunges across the room, snatching up the tablet and whipping open the camera footage, focusing it on the hallway outside his room. 

The creature is huge, dark fur bristling up in its agitated state, standing on all four with its nose to the crack in Lance's door, it's tail swishing low behind it. This was no wild creature from the planet they were currently resting on, this is, without a doubt, a very large, very irritated werewolf. 

Which means Allura knows who the werewolf is. Lance curses, hand slapping against his lips when he watches the wolf lift its head up, ears twitching up to listen. The wolf's head tilts, then shifts to look up at the camera, eyes glowing a bright silver. Lance whimpers, crushing down his own inner wolf begging to come out at the sight of one of its own. 

The wolf is mostly black, only a star on its forehead marred the darkness in bright white, a huge scar cut across it's muzzle, and one of its paws glows a deep, ominous, purple. “Shiro.”

The wolf's head whips back around, ears twitching as it's tail swishes back and forth. It crouches down in front of Lance's door, nose sniffing at the crack again. Lance takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Shiro?” A huff of air, like a silent bark, comes from under the door. “You want the other wolf, don’t you?” 

The wolf on his screen lays down, huffing another nearly noiseless bark through the crack. “You… know it's me.” The wolf paws at the door, it’s claws scratching at it’s surface. “Okay okay, stop scratching my door you monster.”

A growl echoes through his door and down the hall as Shiro's ears pin back against his head. “Sorry. You're not a monster. I know that, trust me.” Another thump of the paw on the door, followed by the scrape of claws down metal. “Look, do you… promise not to hurt me?”

Shiro lets out another huff, this one somehow coming across sounding amused. “Okay, then lets make this fun, shall we?”

Shiro sits up, head tilted in curiosity, one ear up and the other back.  
_Adorable._

“Okay, let me just…” Lance shifts over pressing the button on his wall to turn on the intercom system. “Princess? I need you to open the door to the castle, I'm going outside.”

“Lance that's a terrible idea I literally just told you to stay in your room, you've been standing there talking to the creature like a pet. It's not a pet you can take for walks, Lance.” Allura sounds annoyed.

“No, he's not. He's not a _creature_ either, Allura. He is Shiro and I am going to open this door and go outside and he is going to come with me.” Lance glares up at the camera, letting his wolf out so his eyes shine with his inner wolf. “Do not make me do this in the castle, Princess.”

Allura sighs loudly, but doesn't argue any more. Grinning with satisfaction Lance faces his door again, shaking out his nerves and letting his wolf out as much as it can go for the first time in years. His fingers itch, his jaw aches, slipping out of his shoes and socks he bounces on the balls of his feet, ready. Popping his jaw he sends a toothy grin up at the camera.

“Okay, Shiro. Here's the rules. I'm going to leave the room, walk down the hall, and go outside of the castle. You're going to walk with me, but no touching. When we get outside you're going to give me a head start, make it a good one, then… well, you can hunt me down. Sound good?” Lance watches the screen of his tablet as Shiro stands up, backing up against the wall. “Good.”

Lance flicks off the lock, opening the door and lookking out into glowing silver eyes. “Hello, Shiro.” He steps forward slowly, watching the giant wolf's amused face. “God damn you're huge.”

Shiro lets out a huff of air, waving his head to the side towards the exit. Rolling his eyes Lance steps away, moving at a calm, steady pace towards the opened door. A chill runs down his spine at the tap of claws padding on the floor behind him. His breathing picks up, he grins wider. 

When the door comes into view Lance shifts his stance, looking over his shoulder at Shiro, and runs. The wolf startles, eyes widening in the light of the two moons above them. Lance runs backwards for a few moments, blowing a kiss over at Shiro, still standing in the open door, ears and tail up, watching him. “Remember! Give me a good head start!”

He turns on his heels, toes digging into the soft purple grass underneath him, and runs. He moves quickly into the trees of the forest around them, rubbing his scent against the trunks of yellow trees, and rolling in brush. When he’s satisfied he darts off in another direction, leaving marks all around the forest, barely resisting the urge to let his wolf chase and pounce the small creatures around him. 

He stops in a clearing, looking down into clear water with pink mud. With a smirk he tugs his shirt off dropping it to the ground before diving into the water. He follows the currant downstream for a few minutes before climbing out again, shaking off with an excited huff. He unbuttons his pants leaving them behind because as wet as they are they'll just get in his way, and in just his underwear he dashes off through thick brush. 

Lance no longer stops to leave his scent anywhere, he let his eyes search the area, looking up into red leaves, down through thorny brush, and over to a field of gray flowers, their scent filling the air with a strong, spicy cinnamon-like aroma. 

_Perfect._

Diving into the flowers Lance rubs against the blooms, covering his scent with theirs. When he’s satisfied he hunches down, eyes wide and waiting. 

Minutes pass slowly as Lance looks out from the flowers, flopping onto his stomach out of restless boredom within moments of settling in. He resists the urge to keep running, to continue to spread his scent. He knows this is the best place for him to hide. Warmth fills his gut, his nerves twitching with excitement and anticipation. He wants Shiro to find him. Wants him to accept Lance and his wolf. 

Heat press against the arch of his foot, spreading moisture up his calf to his knee before he can even think to react. A loud yip fills the air as he rolls to his back, wide glittering blue eyes looking up into glowing silver ones. Shiro grins, mouth opening to flash sharp teeth, tongue lulling out as he stands proudly behind Lance, looking almost like he'd raised a brow at him.

“Shiro?! Did you cheat?” Lance couldn’t hold back the pout he points at the other wolf. “You didn’t give me a head start at all, did you?”

An annoyed huff of air escapes the wolf as he steps closer, caging Lance in between his paws to dip his head down, pressing his cold nose into Lance's neck and taking a long, deep breath. Lance shudders, claws digging into the ground as a warm tongue laving against his skin, licking slowly up his neck until Shiro's cold nose presses into the back of his ear. Heat courses through Lance's veins, warming his cheeks and pooling down lower.

A whine escapes Lance's throat as he tries to speak. It takes three tries before he can get the words out. “Shiro, you should stop. I… don’t think you realize what you're doing to me right now.”

Another huff escapes the wolf, blowing hot against Lance's neck. Shiro steps back, just one step, and looks down at Lance, wearing that same amused expression from when he first found him. With a thump Shiro sits at Lance's feet. He leans forward, nosing at Lance's cheek before leaning back again. Then did it again, and again, letting out an annoyed huff each time before pressing his nose into Lance again. 

“Shiro what-“ Lance freezes, eyes widening as he looks at the giant wolf, sitting tall and proud, the red of his dick standing out brightly against dark fur as it bobs in the open air. “oh. OH! _Oh my god._ You… you want to… with me?” Lance can feel his blush covering his chest, neck, and face as Shiro leans in again, eyes watching Lance as he licks a trail from his ankle to his thigh.

Lance swallows hard, Licking suddenly dry lips. Shiro's nose brushes up against his clothed cock, drawing out a gasp that quickly morphs into a moan when Shiro's thick tongue runs slowly over the cloth pressed against his rapidly hardening dick. Sharp teeth graze against Lance's stomach before pinching the fabric in his way and tugging. A low growl fills the air, rumbling against Lance sending tingles of pleasure throughout his body.

“Yeah, okay. I get what you're going for here Shiro but are you sure about this? Like _really sure?_ Because if this is just your wolf looking for a quick wolf lay I gotta tell you no because I don't want human Shiro to hate me. God I’ve worked so hard to get him to even notice that I exist. Plus, I'm not a wolf, not really.” Lance waves a hand, signaling to himself as Shiro draws back again, following the movement with his head. “This is it, Shiro. The whole package. What you see is what you get.”

Shiro sits, listening patiently while Lance rambles on, watching him with an amused expression until Lance finally runs out of words and goes silent. They stare at each other for a few silent moments before Shiro deems Lance is in fact finished. Standing up again Shiro presses his large nose back into Lance's neck and nips softly. 

Lance whimpers, arms shooting out to lace around Shiro's huge neck, fingers clawing into thick fur. “Fuck, Shiro.” The wolf huffs, pulling back to look down at Lance with a unamused face before looking down at his cock, then back up to Lance as if to say _that's what I'm trying to do, Lance._

“Okay, okay. I get it. I'll just… are you going to stay- okay! Don't glare at me like that. I get it. The underwear is coming off.” Lance slides his hands down, dipping them into the waistband of his briefs and pushing down. His underwear only makes it to about mid thigh before a warm, flat tongue starts running up his length, molding around the underside of his cock before swiping the beads of precum from the tip and drawing it into Shiro's mouth. 

Lance shudders, claws digging into the fabric of his underwear as Shiro leans in again, placing a small nip on the sensitive skin of Lance's balls. A whimper escapes Lance’s lips as Shiro nuzzles into the sensitive flesh, pressing his cold nose into heated skin. “Shiro let me-“ Lance tries to push Shiro's head away but the warmth of a flat tongue running against his crack causes him to stop, gasping out. “Shiro, my underwear.”

A growl vibrates up Lance's body drawing out another shudder and he buck his hips up into Shiro's muzzle. Shiro pulls back, and with one quick clamp of his jaws and a jerk stands proudly with the scrap of blue cloth that _was Lance's briefs. Lance nearly chokes on a whine, “God why is that so hot?”_

A chuckle rumbles out of the wolf and Lance frowns. “You really are Shiro in there, aren’t you?” With another annoyed huff the cloth drops to the ground and Shiro presses forward, his tongue running over Lance's lips in a soft kiss. Opening his mouth Lance lets the tongue dip inside, taking up most of his mouth and coaxing his own tongue out to run along too-sharp fangs. 

Loud cracking startles Lance into pushing back on Shiro, eyes wide when a thick arm circles his body, lifting him off the ground, and pressing him into the thick fur of a muscular chest. “What the fu-“ sharp claws dip down his back, rubbing down his crack and pressing lightly over the pucker of his hole. 

Lance squirms, drawing a grunt out of Shiro as his body moves against his slick cock trapped between them. Feeling emboldened Lance forces a hand down between them, grasping the base of Shiro's cock, dipping a finger into it's sheath, drawing a growl out of the wolf. He pulls his finger back out, wrapping his hand around the slick red girth and squeezing, only slightly intimidated when his fingers don’t touch. 

Shiro shifts, hips rocking to fuck into Lance's hand, pleased grunts panting into Lance's hair. Lance squirms, wiggling in Shiro's hold until he loosens his grip so Lance's knees touch the ground again. Keeping a loose grip on Shiro's thick cock Lance looks up at him. He was still mostly wolf, dark fur covering his body, tail thumping the ground behind him, and long muzzle full of sharp fangs dripping with drool, but he was also human, his arms and torso mostly a human shape, his hands more like Lance's own claw-tipped fingers. 

“God damn.” Lance runs his free hand up the fur of Shiro's chest, feeling the muscles underneath. Grinning Lance presses forward burying his nose into Shiro's chest and breathing in his strong scent. Moaning his pleasure Lance snuggles against the fur for a second before glancing down at the cock still in his hand. With a curious tongue Lance dips his head down, licking a slow line up it's slickened length, swirling it around the tip before wrapping his lips around it and dropping his head down with a hard suck. 

Shiro _howls_ , hips thrusting forward, forcing Lance's jaws open, causing him to gag as the tip of his cock hits the back of Lance's throat hard. Lance pulls off, coughing, crouched over on his hands and knees. With a worried whine Shiro presses his nose into Lance's cheek, nuzzling against him. 

Lance smiles around a cough, rubbing his cheek into Shiro's fur. “It's okay, I'm okay! I just didn’t expect it was all, you startled me. I'm good now.” Shoving Shiro's head aside Lance crawls forward, once again taking the massive red girth back into his mouth. His tongue runs over silky skin, swallowing the strong, musky taste of Shiro.

Panting Shiro hunches over, claws digging into the ground around Lance as his body shakes, fighting the urge to once again thrust into the heat of Lance's mouth. Thick drool drips down from his tongue, landing on Lance's back and slowly sliding down his side to drip onto the ground below. 

Carefully shifting Shiro rearranges his body, adjusting so his saliva drops into Lance's crack, gathering on his hole before dribbling down to his sack eliciting a shiver from Lance. Testing his boundaries Shiro makes a small, barely-there thrust, pleased when Lance only moans into him. Keeping his thrusts small Shiro continues to press into Lance's mouth while he hunches over his body, laving his tongue over his hole a few times and nipping at the sensitive flesh before forcing his tongue inside.

Lance's muffled moan is high pitched, he thrusts his hips back into Shiro's muzzle, nearly choking himself on his cock as Shiro dips his tongue in and out of his hole. Shifting his weight Shiro presses his metal hand into the ground while lifting the other up. Summoning up what little will power he has he carefully presses a finger to Lance's drool soaked hole, pressing it in oh-so-carefully so as not to damage the flesh with his claws. 

Lance pulls off of Shiro's dick with a gasp, back bowing as he moans out. Shiro grins, moving his finger around slowly, pulling on Lance's rim and giving a pleased rumble when Lance Keens. “Shiro- fuck. More, another... _Please!_ ” 

Not one to deny such a perfect plea Shiro ever-so-carefully presses another finger in. He stops moving them for a moment, waiting for Lance to adjust in fear of hurting him, chuckling when Lance presses back into his hand impatiently. Slowly he spreads his fingers, unable to resist the urge to press his tongue back inside and take the taste of Lance on his tongue. 

Lance whimpers, jutting his ass into the air, his upper body lowering down as he digs his nails into the ground, clawing up grass and flowers. Unable to hold back any longer Shiro pulls back, pulling his hands away and looking appreciatively down at Lance, mouth open, canines long and pointed, tongue lulling out as he pants. A perfect view. 

Shiro moves around Lance, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing the other back on the ground. Burying his muzzle in Lance's hair he humps against his crack, desperate for more but the wolf inside him officially too impatient to properly line up to fuck into Lance's hole. 

Sensing the problem Lance reaches back and after a few failed attempts due to the fact that Shiro won't stop humping him, he's able to get the tip of Shiro pressed against his hole. In one hard thrust Shiro is half buried in Lance, causing his arm to give out burying his face into the crushed flowers below. 

Shiro keens, making happy yips, rumbles of pleasure coursing through him as he thrusts in all the way, barely pulling out before rutting in again the pace quick and erratic. His thrusts get harder the longer they go, pleasure drawing him in to want to go deeper, to chase more pleasure, to fill his mate up again and again. 

Lance tries to push himself up, to thrust his hips back but Shiro is pounding into him so hard his arms can't keep straight and his whole body aches.

No, it burns, like his veins have caught fire.

Lance's whimpers turn to full out cries of pain as the burning under his skin gets worse, turning into a horrible pain worse than any broken limb he'd Ever had before. He tries to concentrate on the pleasure, to ignore the pain, his wolf cries out wanting to be the best for it's mate, to show him how strong they are. 

Lance can vaguely feel the press and pull of Shiro’s knot swelling against his hole through the pain. Lost in his pleasure Shiro’s wolf takes complete control and in one poorly aimed swoop his fangs are buried deep into Lance’s shoulder. It only takes a few more quick thrusts before Shiro’s knot is too large to move inside of Lance and his dick is twitching, filling Lance with his seed. 

A loud crack echoes through the air and Lance collapses, his body going limp, only Shiro’s arm on his hip holding him up as he continues to try and hump into him. More cracks and pops sound out and Lance cries out, fingers reaching out to dig into the dirt in front of him, trying to escape the pain. His grip on the earth becomes harder to keep, as if Lance's hands are missing the means to hold on as he howls out his pain, his vision spotting, a haze of black taking over the edges. The pain moves up his body, his face feeling as if it's splitting in two.

Unable to take the pain any longer Lance blacks out, nose falling into the cinnamon scented flowers below.

* * *

Lance whines, the overpowering scent of cinnamon burning his nose and making his eyes water as he blinks them open, recoiling at the bright sunlight. He reaches his paws up, pressing them over his muzzle to block the light from his eyes and whimpers. A warm hand runs down his back, skilled fingers scratching into his fur making his tail thump against the ground.

 _Wait… Tail?_

With wide eyes Lance jumps up to his paws, looking down at them, colored like tan socks on otherwise dark brown fur. He wiggles his toes and watches his claws dig into the ground below him. His tail wags with excitement drawing his eyes from his paws to the fluff behind him. Circling a few times he tries to catch a glimpse of his tail before laughter draws his attention over to Shiro. 

He’s naked, his human body laying out on display in the bright sunlight, pink scars decorating pale flesh and half hard cock out for the world to see. Realizing Lance noticed him Shiro reaches a hand out, burying his fingers into the fur behind Lance's ear and scratching. Lance practically melts, leaning his head into the touch, tongue lulling out of the side of his mouth. 

“Good morning, Lance. How do you feel?” 

Lance lets out a huff. _How do I feel? Fantastic? Wonderful? Perfect? Complete? I'm a wolf Shiro! You fucked the wolf into me how do you think I feel?_

Shiro bursts out laughing, hand covering his face as he flops back on the ground ignoring Lance's horrified expression. 

_Oh my god. You can hear me. Can't you?_ Shiro peeks out of his fingers and nods, a guilty expression crossing his face as Lance's eyes widen in horror. _But you- but I- How? Only a bound couple can- oh…_

Shiro's hand drops away from his face and he sits up, looking everywhere but at Lance. “I’m sorry, Lance. My wolf- no… I got carried away. You see… I've had the biggest crush on you for so long. God you don’t even know how often I had to fight my wolf off when it just wanted to mount you and take what belongs to us. Then you started scenting things and… you know that can only go two ways Lance. Either you want to fight us for the claim of the castle or you wanted… us. We hoped so much that it was the latter and last night when you just- you're scent was _everywhere_ Lance. We couldn’t hold back anymore, we had to know, had to find you, had to end the torture. And instead of challenging us you lured us away leaving this enticing trail for us to follow and even stripping as you did it and I just…”

Sighing loudly Shiro buries his head in his hands. Lance steps forward, giving Shiro a smug look. _Are you done?_

“What?”

 _I asked if you're done. Because honestly I can think of a much better way for us to pass the time before the others come looking for us._ Lance steps forward again, rubbing against Shiro, smearing him with his scent before bouncing away, tail held high in the air as he shakes his ass. 

_Give me a good head start._

**Author's Note:**

> So okay it wasn't THAT MUCH sex. But it was there!  
> I hope you enjoyed this (slightly late) halloween treat! I will now be returning to my normal hoard of stuff to write.
> 
> If you liked this piece please consider hitting kudos, dropping a comment, and stopping by my tumblr SuccubustyKisses to reblog the post for me!


End file.
